Raging Battles.
by DBZkid45
Summary: A DBZ matrix crossover with new characters and lots of battles.
1. A Powerful Fighter

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or the matrix, this is just my characters with DBZ and matrix characteristics. Both these series, ESPECIALLY the matrix contain violence and this is no different, I refrain from profanity unless it adds to a character's personality but anyway, no young kiddies ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
I started writing this story after watching the matrix and DBZ back to back and said you get the rest. I hope you like it, but I still can't think of a title, please R+R this first chapter and give me suggestions. P.S. Ikatsu, Blee and other characters are totally from my imagination.   
  
  
Ikatsu powered up. Raw surging power flew through his veins as he reached super saiyan. He had been in this situation before, he was what Blee would call in a corner, even though the room he was in was a total circle. Anger surged through his eyes as he stared at the twenty five men in full body armor pointing fully loaded M-16 military class assault rifles at his head. And he wasn't even worried. His reflexes and reaction times were so fast that his opponents seemed to move in slow motion. Bullets plodded along at snail speed to him. And he was just beginning to learn how to move quickly. Ikatsu pulled in a mass of energy from his surroundings and condensed it near his body. One of the soldiers fired. A burst of several bullets came slamming into Ikatsu's body. They bounced. Ikatsu had pulled the energy so tightly to his body that it formed an impenetrable shell of armor around his body, stronger than any synthetic suit of body armor. Before the bullets could hit the ground, Ikatsu leaped to the air and flew to the wall. One kick and the soldier below him fell, his neck broken. Ikatsu spun off the wall and caught the man's M16 before it hit the ground and fired off several shots before his feet hit the ground. Ikatsu immediately sank to the floor and in one fluid motion tilted the gun at an upwards angle and made a full spin while squeezing the trigger. Ikatsu had more knowledge of firearms and armor than most top CIA experts. He knew that these men were wearing full body armor, but the soldiers from their organization had not yet developed headgear that successfully stopped assault rifle quality bullets. This was the men's downfall as the twenty four men left fell to the ground. Ikatsu dropped his super saiyan power. He was being tracked enough as it already was, he probably shouldn't have used so much energy, but at least he didn't use an energy attack. He darted around the room, taking one of the soldiers body harness that could hold two M-16's and thirty clips of ammo, took two guns for his harness and two more to hold in his hands. He then used energy to dissolve the remaining guns, ammo, body armor and equipment so his enemy could not salvage anything form their loss. Armed with the four guns and his sword Black Shade, he walked out of the room fully loaded.


	2. New Partners

**CHAPTER 2: NEW PARTNERS**  


Alarms blared, Ikatsu had set off an infrared trip wire. The room was filling up with heavily armed soldiers. Ikatsu would have to fight his way through, since he could not afford to use an energy attack to get out. He was five floors underground. Ikatsu loaded his two guns in his hands and walked closely to the first line of soldiers. This time there must have been at least fifty gunmen in the room. Most had M-16's but some were armed with modified Mac-10 submachine guns. Ikatsu raised his guns. The men in the first line fired their weapons. Ikatsu had a little harder time dodging the bullets because so many were fired at him, but in the end he successfully dodged all of them. Ikatsu fired his M-16's so rapidly that anyone else would think that he was just firing anywhere. But he was really taking his time and shooting each soldier in the head. Their lack of bulletproof head gear was again their downfall. Ikatsu kept firing until there was only one man remaining. The guy knew he had no chance, so he laid down his weapon and began to plead for mercy.  
Please, take my gun, my wallet, my credit cards, take anything just please don't hurt me! The man pulled a small snapshot out of his wallet.  
See, this is my wife and my son, he's only four months old. Please sir, have you any mercy? The man groveled at Ikatsu's feet. Ikatsu raised a hand to break the man's neck, but then, something he had not felt before stayed his hand. He put his hand on the man's shoulder.   
I'm not going to kill you. Someday I hope to have a family of my own. The man sighed deeply and shook Ikatsu's hand. Hey dude, what's you name? Ikatsu asked as he walked around the dead bodies picking up clips. Ikatsu saw two Mac-10 submachine guns laying on the ground. He smirked. He slipped them and spare clips into his body harness.  
Thomas Michleson, and you are Ikatsu, them man that this organization has been searching for ever since you hacked into its main data archive and stole all the access codes to every door in the building, The man said as he got to his feet. The Puritans have been looking for you exclusively, plus they worked to rewrite the access codes, but you put a class four worm into the system. That's why the Puritans hired me. I am the only person who can crack a class four, Thomas said as stood there watching Ikatsu work.  
Bull, if that was true then you'd have to be..... Thomas pulled up his sleeve. There on the underside of his left forearm was a scar in the shape of a four pointed star. Ikatsu dropped the ammo clip in his hand. Darkstar? You're the legendary hacker Darkstar?! Ikatsu questioned in disbelief. His amber hair swayed in front of his eyes, his twenty-two year old body quivered.  
Yes, and you are Ikatsu, better known as shadowfox. The man who caused total riot and chaos when he took down the F.B.I archive for twenty minuets, Thomas smiled. Say Ikatsu, I have a proposal to make, one that would suit us both. Thomas smiled. Ikatsu was all ears.  
  
Partners, I use my computer skills and you help fight us out of here? Thomas asked as Ikatsu picked up the ammo clip he had dropped.  
Sound's like a deal, can you tell me what I'm up against in the next room? Ikatsu said as Thomas walked over to the computer console. Thomas typed rapidly for a few minuets, then smiled.  
The next room is a bridge linking our doorway and the main elevator shaft, If we can get to the shaft, we can easily get out of here, Thomas said as he continued typing. The problem is, rows of windows surround the walls in this room, and in each of those windows is a super powerful machine gun. The Puritans are waiting for us, he said as he brought up a final window on the screen.  
Open the door and stay back, I'll handle it, you just make sure you don't get shot, I'll come get you when I think it's safe, Ikatsu said as he loaded his M-16's.   
Thomas pressed three keys on the computer and the door flew open. Ikatsu wasn't messing around, he went super saiyan. He charged down the bridge , dodging bullets all around him. He crouched down and then sprang up. He reached the top of the ceiling and aimed. He fired. Sprays of bullets went every where as he pounded the gunners. He went from window taking out each man and their weapon. He reloaded. He fired. He shot and shot until he ws out of ammo for his M-16's. He whipped out his two spare M-16's and kept kept shooting and shooting.  
LEVEL TEN SECURITY FORCE TO ELEVATOR ROOM IMMEDIATELY!!!! an overhead speaker system shouted as Ikatsu kept firing. His M-16's ran out of ammo, so he pulled out his Mac-10s. Ikatsu had not had time to discover that these Mac-10s were modified. He was almost blown back as the super charged sub machine guns whipped through the Puritan's men. The fast shooting weapons emptied themselves as fast as they dropped men. Ikatsu threw them to away, where they plummeted down below the bridge. He was out of guns. Ikatsu pulled out his sword, Black Shade. It shone beautifully in the indoor fluorescent lights. He flew to the and ran around it. He came to a man at a gun turret. Black Shade sand as the man's head fell to the abyss in the bottom of the room. Ikatsu ran around darting on and off the walls.   
This isn't working, they keep replacing their men! he shouted in frustration as he flew through a gun turret window to slice up the men inside. He then had an idea. The reason he could not use high power energy attacks is that the Puritans would then discover that he was in fact Shadowfox, the man that cracked their defenses, right now they thought he was just a very lucky man. Ikatsu then ran through the entire elevator room, taking out power sensors and security devices. He then dropped to the elevator bridge. He surged his power to super saiyan level two. He then called out the final word these men would hear.  
A huge flash of light surrounded the room and then, all the men were gone.


	3. New Partners

**CHAPTER 2: NEW PARTNERS**  


Alarms blared, Ikatsu had set off an infrared trip wire. The room was filling up with heavily armed soldiers. Ikatsu would have to fight his way through, since he could not afford to use an energy attack to get out. He was five floors underground. Ikatsu loaded his two guns in his hands and walked closely to the first line of soldiers. This time there must have been at least fifty gunmen in the room. Most had M-16's but some were armed with modified Mac-10 submachine guns. Ikatsu raised his guns. The men in the first line fired their weapons. Ikatsu had a little harder time dodging the bullets because so many were fired at him, but in the end he successfully dodged all of them. Ikatsu fired his M-16's so rapidly that anyone else would think that he was just firing anywhere. But he was really taking his time and shooting each soldier in the head. Their lack of bulletproof head gear was again their downfall. Ikatsu kept firing until there was only one man remaining. The guy knew he had no chance, so he laid down his weapon and began to plead for mercy.  
Please, take my gun, my wallet, my credit cards, take anything just please don't hurt me! The man pulled a small snapshot out of his wallet.  
See, this is my wife and my son, he's only four months old. Please sir, have you any mercy? The man groveled at Ikatsu's feet. Ikatsu raised a hand to break the man's neck, but then, something he had not felt before stayed his hand. He put his hand on the man's shoulder.   
I'm not going to kill you. Someday I hope to have a family of my own. The man sighed deeply and shook Ikatsu's hand. Hey dude, what's you name? Ikatsu asked as he walked around the dead bodies picking up clips. Ikatsu saw two Mac-10 submachine guns laying on the ground. He smirked. He slipped them and spare clips into his body harness.  
Thomas Michleson, and you are Ikatsu, them man that this organization has been searching for ever since you hacked into its main data archive and stole all the access codes to every door in the building, The man said as he got to his feet. The Puritans have been looking for you exclusively, plus they worked to rewrite the access codes, but you put a class four worm into the system. That's why the Puritans hired me. I am the only person who can crack a class four, Thomas said as stood there watching Ikatsu work.  
Bull, if that was true then you'd have to be..... Thomas pulled up his sleeve. There on the underside of his left forearm was a scar in the shape of a four pointed star. Ikatsu dropped the ammo clip in his hand. Darkstar? You're the legendary hacker Darkstar?! Ikatsu questioned in disbelief. His amber hair swayed in front of his eyes, his twenty-two year old body quivered.  
Yes, and you are Ikatsu, better known as shadowfox. The man who caused total riot and chaos when he took down the F.B.I archive for twenty minuets, Thomas smiled. Say Ikatsu, I have a proposal to make, one that would suit us both. Thomas smiled. Ikatsu was all ears.  
  
Partners, I use my computer skills and you help fight us out of here? Thomas asked as Ikatsu picked up the ammo clip he had dropped.  
Sound's like a deal, can you tell me what I'm up against in the next room? Ikatsu said as Thomas walked over to the computer console. Thomas typed rapidly for a few minuets, then smiled.  
The next room is a bridge linking our doorway and the main elevator shaft, If we can get to the shaft, we can easily get out of here, Thomas said as he continued typing. The problem is, rows of windows surround the walls in this room, and in each of those windows is a super powerful machine gun. The Puritans are waiting for us, he said as he brought up a final window on the screen.  
Open the door and stay back, I'll handle it, you just make sure you don't get shot, I'll come get you when I think it's safe, Ikatsu said as he loaded his M-16's.   
Thomas pressed three keys on the computer and the door flew open. Ikatsu wasn't messing around, he went super saiyan. He charged down the bridge , dodging bullets all around him. He crouched down and then sprang up. He reached the top of the ceiling and aimed. He fired. Sprays of bullets went every where as he pounded the gunners. He went from window taking out each man and their weapon. He reloaded. He fired. He shot and shot until he ws out of ammo for his M-16's. He whipped out his two spare M-16's and kept kept shooting and shooting.  
LEVEL TEN SECURITY FORCE TO ELEVATOR ROOM IMMEDIATELY!!!! an overhead speaker system shouted as Ikatsu kept firing. His M-16's ran out of ammo, so he pulled out his Mac-10s. Ikatsu had not had time to discover that these Mac-10s were modified. He was almost blown back as the super charged sub machine guns whipped through the Puritan's men. The fast shooting weapons emptied themselves as fast as they dropped men. Ikatsu threw them to away, where they plummeted down below the bridge. He was out of guns. Ikatsu pulled out his sword, Black Shade. It shone beautifully in the indoor fluorescent lights. He flew to the and ran around it. He came to a man at a gun turret. Black Shade sand as the man's head fell to the abyss in the bottom of the room. Ikatsu ran around darting on and off the walls.   
This isn't working, they keep replacing their men! he shouted in frustration as he flew through a gun turret window to slice up the men inside. He then had an idea. The reason he could not use high power energy attacks is that the Puritans would then discover that he was in fact Shadowfox, the man that cracked their defenses, right now they thought he was just a very lucky man. Ikatsu then ran through the entire elevator room, taking out power sensors and security devices. He then dropped to the elevator bridge. He surged his power to super saiyan level two. He then called out the final word these men would hear.  
A huge flash of light surrounded the room and then, all the men were gone.


End file.
